


(A Little Fall of Rain) Can Hardly Hurt Me Now

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could have gone much differently in the Hanging Edge, and this is what could have been, in a timeline where the meaning of victory takes on a much more painful meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Little Fall of Rain) Can Hardly Hurt Me Now

> _— You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?_
> 
> _— Let us die facing our foes, make them bleed while we can; make them pay through the nose, make them pay for every man. Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!_
> 
> **The Final Battle, Les Misérables ([x](http://youtu.be/bfO9TNwubc8?t=1m6s))**

  
“We’ll protect them. We’ll protect them with everything we have!” Lebreau had yelled, her tone whipping them back into the fight better than anything Snow, as a leader, could have possibly said in that moment. “They can’t fight, but we can, so I’ll be damned if I just stay back because I’m tired.”

Snow had slid a new round into his gun, looking to both sides at the others.

“What’s our motto?”

“The army’s no match for NORA!”

But a war had to have its casualties.

* * *

Almost as quick as her bullets hit, the point of the lance pierced through her torso in one swift movement. She swayed on her feet for a moment, stumbling back as she shot the soldier that had stabbed her. Her knees buckled under her, and she could vaguely hear a call of her name as she fell back, landing in Snow’s arms. For a moment, everything went black, and when she opened her eyes again, he had a hand on her cheek and a deep frown on his face.

“You look silly when you’re making that face,” she managed to whisper, making the effort to curl her lips up in a smile, though it did little to comfort him. “Hey. It’s okay. You just make sure—”

He shook his head. “No. You’re not—you’re gonna be okay, Lebreau, we’re gonna get you back on your feet, I promise that. Heroes never die, remember? You’re a hero to me.”

Though he had rarely seen her cry before, her eyes filled with tears as she smiled wider. “You’re a hero to me too. That’s why you have to win, you have to, understand me?”

Choking back a sob, he nodded, squeezing her hand when she placed it over his. Her eyes fluttered shut, just for a moment, but the split second was enough to make panic run through him as he shook her, saying her name again. When she looked at him, she was smiling still, with the same teasing note as always. “You’re not getting rid of me yet.”

“Don’t say stuff like that.”

She nodded, and her playfulness fell away; it was odd to think that now she was dying, and that this was the moment where they had to be serious. Her breathing was becoming heavier as she closed her eyes again, gathering all the strength she could to move so that her head was resting against his shoulder.

“I need to ask you something,” she said quietly, not waiting for his response to continue. She knew it was only so long because she grew much too tired, and didn’t want to leave behind words unsaid. “When we were kids, you swore you’d always protect me. Can you just keep me safe like this...for a little while longer...?”

“Of course,” he whispered, a tear slipping from his eye. “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“No, you always did keep your promise.”

He couldn’t help but wonder how that was true now, when he had her blood on his hands and he could see her skin paling, her body growing a little heavier in his arms every second. But this time, he didn’t argue. She smiled again, and he knew then that there was little time left—but enough for Gadot to notice, the sound of her name ripping through his throat as he dropped his gun and made their way to them. He fell to his knees next to them, shaking his head as he took her hand.

“Hey,” she said softly, smiling when she saw him. She exhaled shallowly as her body shook, face contorting in pain as she fought to stay awake. “You guys are my family.”

This time, she didn’t open her eyes again. Snow did his best to hold back the sobs that rose in his throat as he held her tightly against him, unwilling to let go just yet. When Gadot put a hand on his shoulder, he stood, carrying her off to the side to lay down her body next to the others, mostly civilians. He placed her gun under her hand where it should be, then took her bracelet as he stood, stuffing it into his pocket.

In the end, they did win. But it didn’t feel so much a victory now that it meant losing Lebreau.


End file.
